This Heart Beats For Only You
by ine-chan'uchiha
Summary: Porque ele sempre quis se aproximar. Akira x Mitaka, Shounen-ai.
1. Perguntas

A primeira fic em português desse casal o/ E não sei escrever fics, pra ajudar tá uma bagunça

Akira: Não esqueceu de algo?

Argh, claro ùu/ Princess Princess não me pertence, pertence à Mikiyo Tsuda. Se me pertencesse, já teria virado yaoi lemon.

Akira: ó.ò'…

A fic òo/

Ele precisava se concentrar nas eleições...contra quem menos queria.

_" Por que sinto esse aperto no coração? Por que...? Por acaso eu fiquei abalado com o que ele dizia? "_

- ..Gostaria que viessem falar comigo como fizeram agora. Eu preciso muito da ajuda de vocês. - Dizia aos seus 'seguidores'.

_" Droga...por que eu tenho que ficar me justificando assim? Isso me deixa exausto... Seria bem mais fácil se tivesse alguém à altura que fosse capaz de me acompanhar..._

_alguém..._

_Porque o rosto dele veio à minha mente? "_

Sentira uma pontada.

_" Toda a vez...toda a..."_

- Oras se não é o Mitaka-kun...

_"Foi tão rápido..."_

_"Tenho que ver o que eu faço agora"_

- Tire suas mãos de cima de mim.

_" Não..."_

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?!

- É o Sakamoto-sama!

-Vamos fugir daqui!

Seu corpo se chocou contra uma porta.

_"Essa não... Eu me descuidei...demais..."_

- Você está bem? bateu a cabeça?

- As minhas costas...

- É melhor levá-lo até a enfermaria. Você pode andar?

- Acho que sim...

_" Aqueles braços...aquele rosto. É tudo que eu preciso...mas porque? "_

- Akira, já trouxemos esse cara até a enfermaria, vamos embora. - Kouno.

_" Não vá Akira... "_

- Mas...não em nenhum responsável aqui na enfermaria...

_" Porque o quero tão perto? "_

Segurou em seu braço.

- Mitaka-kun?

- Sakamoto. Eu quero que você fique aqui comigo.

- COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE SER TÃO DESCARADO?!- Yuujirou.

_" Essa gritaria só piora... "_

- Eu vou ficar aqui cuidando do Mitaka-kun. Vocês podem voltar.

_" Akira... "_

- Admito que você me fez pensar...mas...não cheguei a me sentir mal com isso.

- Que bom.

_" Porque as coisas que você diz mexem tanto comigo? "_

Akira sorria, segurando uma das mãos do mais velho.

_" Akira Sakamoto... Você é uma pessoa misteriosa..._

_é como se você tivesse entrado sorrateiramente dentro do meu coração. "_

Suas mãos tão quentes, faziam-no se sentir tão bem. Tão bem...

_" Mas...misteriosamente, isso não me incomoda..."_

- Não irei desistir das eleições.

- Claro...

xXx

Ensaio das eleições

- Como estão suas costas?

- Ah, ainda estão doendo um pouco, mas não é nada grave.

_" Por que será... que eu resolvi me aproximar...?_

Eu não deveria ficar me aproximando dele assim..."

- Amanha já é o grande dia... Que seja uma boa eleição pra nós dois! - Falava sorrindo.

_" Estranhamente... Não sei o porque mas... "_

- Sakamoto...

_" ...fico com vontade de me aproximar cada vez mais... quero tanto... o tocar"_

Levantara a mão, tentando a levar até o rosto do outro.

- OS ENSAIOS JÁ TERMINARAM! _"mas que clima estranho foi esse?"_ - Kouno.

- Ah!

- VAMOS EMBORA AKIRA_! "o que ele pretendia fazer, hein?!"_ - Yuujirou.

Levaram Akira para longe dali.

_" Querem me afastar de você... eu não quero estar distante Akira... por favor! "_

Porque as palavras jamais saiam de sua boca...

xXx

Cerimônia de abertura das eleições.

_" Nós somos rivais disputando um mesmo cargo... O que será que vai acontecer conosco depois que terminarem essas eleições...? "_

A cadeira ao seu lado continuava vazia.

_" Sakamoto... "_

Sem concentração.

_" O que estou pensando? Isso não importa agora... "_

Fizera seu discurso.

_" Mas... por que será que estou tão preocupado... em saber mais sobre o Akira Sakamoto...? "_

- E por último, o candidato à presidência, Sakamoto-sama! - Anunciava o auto falante.

Após o discurso das duas princesas, Sakamoto entrava vestido de princess.

_" Sakamoto...meus olhos...não acreditam no que vêm. Deslumbrante... "_

Os olhos de Mitaka brilharam.

xXx

Sakamoto vencera as eleições. Agora conversavam em um lugar reservado, longe de Kouno ou Yuujirou.

- Parabéns por ser eleito...

- Mitaka-kun

- ?

- Bem, eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

_" Akira... "_

- Espero que você não fique chateado com isso... mas eu gostaria que você fosse meu assistente. Você possui muitas qualidades que eu não tenho... essa confiança que tem em si mesmo, a postura otimista, a atitude serena...

_" Ah meu Akira... se tivesse confiança, diria-lhe tantas coisas que não pude... "_

- ...Gostaria que você me ajudasse a preencher essas qualidades que faltam em mim.

_" Se fosse há algum tempo, eu ficaria irritado, achando que ele está me considerando uma pessoa inferior, digno de ser subalterno..._

_Mas agora fico até feliz com este convite..._

_Consigo aceitar o fato dele dizer que precisa de mim...Será que eu conseguiria mudar ainda mais? "_

- Então... você aceita...?

- Sim, eu aceito.

- VERDADE? Muito obrigado!!

_" Porque será... que me sinto tão bem assim? "_

- Também tenho uma coisa a lhe dizer...

- Hã? O que?

- Quero que você fique junto a mim para sempre.

- MAS O QUE É ISSO?! ESTÁ PARECENDO UM PEDIDO DE CASAMENTO!! - Yuujirou e Kouno, em uníssono.

- Ei, vocês estavam ouvindo a nossa conversa? - Akira corava levemente, sem que ninguém notasse tal coisa.

_" Por que não aceita o que estava dizendo...? "_

- Desculpe Sakamoto. Eu não soube me expressar.

_" Eles não podem saber... mas saber o que? "_

- Será que eu poderia ficar ao seu lado pra sempre daqui pra frente?

- MAS ISSO DÁ NO MESMO! SEU IDIOTA! - Kouno e Yuujirou.

_" Akira... me sinto tão bem ao seu lado... você se tornou tão... especial... "_

- A propósito, você ficou muito bem vestido daquele jeito.

- Ugh...N-não diga uma coisa dessas... - Corava.

A partír daí, Mitaka havia se apegado demais em Akira. Estavam se chamando pelo primeiro nome, em sinal de intimidade.

_" O Akira é só meu agora... "_

Abraçava o outro.

_" ...e ninguém nos separará. "_


	2. Respostas

Houve a formatura da escola. O que faria Mitaka agora? Estava em um dilema.

Resolveu visitar Akira. Sempre fazia isso, porém apenas conversavam e Mitaka ia então embora. Não queria isso. Não mais.

- Desejo dormir em sua casa, Akira.

Estava parado em frente à casa do garoto, enquanto falava com ele com uma mochila nas costas.

Akira se espantara. Dormir em sua casa?

- Afinal, somos amigos...Não somos?

- C-claro, Toui-kun... - Se afastou um pouco, dando passagem ao outro, para que entrasse.

Ao adentrar a casa, Mitaka se deparou com algo estranho. A casa estava vazia.

- Aonde... está sua família?

- Saíram. - sorriu. - Eles fora viajar e voltam somente hoje pela madrugada.

- Ah... - Sorriu. Milhões de coisas se passaram pela sua cabeça. Era coincidência demais...Estapeou-se mentalmente por pensar tais coisas, com sua face tornando-se enrrubecida.

- Está com febre, Toui-kun? - Akira se aproximou, tocando levemente a face do outro, fazendo com que ele ficasse mais envergonhado.

- A-Ah...! - Este batera na mão do mais novo, virando o rosto. - E-estou bem Akira-kun...

- Ugh... - Recolhera sua mão rapidamente, caminhando até os quartos. - Venha comigo, por favor...

- Claro... - Subiu as escadas, acompanhando Akira. Estava desnorteado.

- Está tão tarde... - Bocejava. - Estou com sono...

- Quer dormir?

- Hm... Irei tomar um banho antes... - Entrava em seu quarto, trancando a porta após Mitaka estar também dentro do mesmo. - Deseja mais algo?

- Não, obrigada.

- Então irei tomar banho. - Sorriu, se retirando para o banheiro.

Sentado na cama do amigo, Mitaka observava a janela. Estava chovendo. Se arrepiou. Odiava tempestades, principalmente por...

Relampejou. O loiro levou as mãos aos ouvidos, tentando abafar o som. Estava tremendo.

_" Akira... "_

Queria gritar. Outro relâmpago.

_" Preciso de você aqui... "_

Os minutos se tornavam horas.

_" Por favor... "_

- Toui-kun!

- Akira-kun! - Levantou o rosto, percebendo que se encontrava encolhido em um canto da cama, como um gato fugindo da chuva. Mal notou que Akira se encontrava apenas de calça, com os cabelos molhados. Corava, porém continuava na mesma posição.

- O que foi?

E relampejou novamente.

Mitaka empalideceu. Se encolheu novamente, escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos.

- Toui-kun... você tem medo... de trovões?

- ...

- Haha... - Riu-se, apagando as luzes.

Akira se sentou ao lado do mais velho, passando um de seus braços ao redor de seus ombros, o trazendo pra mais perto. Puxou suas cobertas, cobrindo os dois. Ligou o rádio que estava sobre a escrivaninha, para diminuir o som dos relâmpagos. Fechava os olhos, falando serenamente.

- Se acalme... Não vai lhe acontecer nada.

Relampejou.

Mitaka estremeceu.

- Não me traz boas lembranças... - Dizia choroso.

- Shh... - Este virou Mitaka, encostando a cabeça do mesmo em seu peito, enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos.

_" Por que quando estou com você me sinto tão seguro...? "_

E a música repetia os mesmos versos:

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_" Por que com você meu mundo fica tão mais feliz...? "_

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_" Por que com você me sinto tão fora de mim...? "_

Akira o abraçou mais forte. Os relâmpagos haviam parado.

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_

_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening._

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_" Por que...? "_

Mitaka levantou o rosto, fitando o garoto de cabelos esverdeados. Algumas gotas daquele mesmo cabelo teimavam em cair sobre seu rosto, como a chuva que caia lá fora. Mas não era ruim, agora sabia que não estava sozinho.

Aproximou seu rosto ao do garoto à sua frente, colando seus lábios. Eram tão quentes, tão macios... Akira não hesitou, o envolveu ainda mais no abraço, sentindo a língua ávida do outro pedir passagem. Iniciaram um beijo lento, que se intensificava aos poucos, até tornar-se um beijo apaixonado. Todas as palavras não ditas, todas as perguntas sem resposta, se resumiam a um único ato. Duas únicas almas. Um único dia chuvoso... Que acabaria em um único amor, o que eles presenciariam. O que eles viveriam.

_" Você é a resposta, para todas as minhas perguntas..._

_É tudo que eu quero_

_É tudo que eu preciso_

_...e é tudo que eu amo "_

_My heart is..._

Adorei escrever essa fic. O Mitaka tá TÃÃO uke… Pobre do chaveirinho…ficou de seme XD

Akira: Chaveirinho?

É você me lembra um chaveirinho, todo mundo quer pegar pra ele e enfiar no bolso 3

Akira: … #

Fim -o-


End file.
